All Wet and Bothered
by theshouldbequeen
Summary: After the events in the Si Wong Desert, Korra and Asami return to the Misty Palm Oasis for a bit of fun. Rated M for smut. Korrasami.


Exhausted and covered in dried sweat, dirt, and oil grease it was safe to say that the Avatar needed to shower. The couple entered their room, finally, after diverting the worried glances and hurried exclamations of Lin, Korra's father Chief Tonraq, and Lord Zuko. They could wait. Right now all they wanted to do was shower and relax. The battle had been won, but the war had just started.

Korra's mind was blank and foggy with exhaustion that she almost didn't feel Asami's arms go around her waist from behind. She smiled unthinkingly and turned around to face her.

"It's been a day and more without a shower, huh?" She asked, her voice thick with fatigue.

They glanced at each other, their smiles knowing. Asami, it looked like, needed one too. Asami took Korra's hand and grinned mischievously. She shuffled off, hips swaying, acting as a pull for Korra's eyes.

Her girlfriend knew exactly how to tantalize her.

She was beautiful, Korra thought. Beautiful, charming, caring, and as equally badass as her. And spirits she was hot, she was sexy, she was brilliant, she was adorable and a bit of a nerd. She made Korra trip up over her words and cause her body to heat up, and not because of her firebending. Korra felt like the luckiest girl in the world when Asami was with her.

"Are you coming?" Asami's throaty voice filled the void and brought the Avatar back to earth.

She blinked and grinned stupidly. "Coming heh?"

Asami rolled her eyes and snorted. "You are such a dork, Korra. Did you know that? A huge dork." She pushed her way into the bathroom as she commented, Korra not too far behind her.

Korra followed in after her, chuckling, "I'm not as dorky as you. You're the epitome of dork, queen dork."

"That's nice, Korra," Asami snorted as she unbuttoned her top with slow careful hands and watched the avatar with those green jeweled eyes of hers. She knew just how to draw it out, to make Korra wait with mounting excitement. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it off to the side.

Underneath her shirt, Asami wore an expensive black lace bra complete with black lace panties, that were still hidden by her riding pants. Both of which accentuated Asami's body very nicely. Her breasts were full and the lace pattern on the bra obscured her nipples. Her ass, she knew by memory, looked wonderful in those panties, but it looked better off, Korra thought, grinning mischievously.

"Uhm, Korra?" Asami coughed, still watching her over her pale shoulder. Korra shook her head and walked over to her, unlacing her blue and white bracers and casting them off to the side. She kicked off her boots which made her increasingly shorter than the green-eyed taller girl.

Almost tripping over her boots, Korra reached out her calloused and coarse hands; though they were no less gentle and a wee bit shaky, and touched Asami's back lightly.

Korra unhooked the bra and it fell away, freeing Asami's full breasts. What was exposed to the Avatar instead was her large and intricate tattoo. The deep and large black lines twisted this way and that so the design seemed to change. It was never the same, however way you looked at it, there was always something new to see. She knew it meant a lot to her but Korra hadn't the guts to ask Asami what it stood for. She traced her fingers over the tattoo and Asami shivered. She traced over thick and thin lines, swirls and loops, and jagged edges. She traced over every part of art that dominated her back.

Asami turned around and placed her arms around Korra's hard body. Her heartbeat kicked into gear and their lips met. Korra melted into that simple kiss, but it was more than that; there was love and then there was unbridled passion, a hungry need for the other. Asami kissed better, hugged better, cuddled better, and fucked better. Her touches could send tiny little electric currents down her body that she wasn't able to explain beforehand.

She moved into the kiss as her hands disappeared into the other girl's thick dark hair causing Asami to shiver. Sweaty, dirty, and exhausted, it did not matter to them now. What mattered most was each other. Asami pulled her lips away and kissed Korra's dark neck. It was Korra's turn to shudder.

"We're wasting time," Asami whispered huskily against her skin. Korra smiled and Asami stepped away. She turned around and pulled her pants and underwear off without hesitation. She flicked them away with her foot. Korra blinked and without a word, Asami disappeared into the bathroom.

Korra wasted no time in pulling the rest of her clothes off, first the shirt, then her bra, next came her pants, and once they were gone, she kicked off her underwear, nearly tripping in the process again.

Asami chuckled when Korra tripped through the doorway into the tidy inn bathroom. It wasn't an elaborate room. There was a toilet, a shower, and a sink, all things necessary in a bathroom. The steam from the shower already filled the room.

A wet hand on her shoulder pulled her into it and she sighed with instant satisfaction. Glorious, glorious heat...

She and Asami stood underneath the delicious warmth of the water for a few minutes, basking in its therapeutic sensation.

The was water warm and inviting, and Korra could not bring herself to say anything. Her mind was numb and cloudy. For a while, all she could do nothing was watch the dirt and grease wash beautifully off of Asami's skin. She felt the dirt and sweat melt off of her own body, and relished in a cleaner feeling. She felt her tightened muscles loosen up underneath the heat. Her eyes shut of their own accord and she tipped her head back, enjoying the warmth. Relaxation took hold of her and she might've fallen to her knees if not for Asami's hands on her shoulders.

"I guess you're really tired," Asami remarked in a small whisper and Korra leaned in to nuzzle her neck.

"A bit, I guess." Korra answered softly against Asami's wet skin.

"But I'm all right," she added feeling steady and grounded on her feet, not ready to call it quits.

"Are you sure you can stand on your own?" She breathed and Korra answered with a fast kiss. "Yes."

Warm, comfortable, and trusting, Asami nodded and went to stand directly underneath the heavy blast of the showerhead. She titled her head back to expose her pale throat. The water streamed down her body, over her shoulders, down her full breasts, and over her lean stomach to disappear into a thatch of neat and trimmed dark hair.

Her legs long and lean and strong gave her the height that towered adorably over Korra.

She was lucky, now that Korra thought about it. Asami was so perfect even without the makeup, without the money, and without her expensive clothes. She was perfect in her exposed beauty. She was everything the Avatar was not. She had a way with words Korra did not. She could talk her way out of anything. She was tall and soft but by no means weak or vulnerable. She could rip someone apart with one piercing look and a comment that kicks her adversaries back to the One-Hundred Year War.

Not only that, Asami was also an adept fighter, having learned her skills at a very young age. Asami was gentle and openly expressed affection with a comforting hand on her back here and a sensual caress on her cheek there. Without her, Korra would still be the cocky and hot-headed person she had been when she first rolled into Republic City, muscles blaring. Their bond was as strong as the Avatar's skull. Asami was the Diplomatic Princess and Korra was the Warrior that settled her scores with a swift fist of flame to the face. She was the shoot first, ask questions later kind of girl. There was no doubt that the two were compatible for each other; their stark differences were what brought and drew them together like a buzzard-wasp to honey.

Asami opened her eyes and smiled with amusement at Korra's distracted expression. "Everything okay, Korra?"

Korra blinked away her thoughts and nodded. "Yeah," she grinned and reached up to grab the glass phial that contained a pleasant smelling lavender soap, it's color light and smooth.

Her hand enveloped the bottle and brought it down.

Unscrewing the top, Asami leaned over and skimmed her fingers over Korra's cheek, her free hand going for the bottle. "Here, let me do that," she kissed her lips and Korra felt herself let go of it.

Asami took the bottle and Korra watched her squeeze a glob of the purple substance into the palm of her hand. She placed the bottle back on the ledge and ran her hand through the water before she rubbed her hands together. Satisfied with the consistency, Asami massaged it into Korra's muscular arms and shoulders. Korra sighed and enjoyed the way her elegant hands worked into her sore and uncomfortable knots.

The soap did its duty by washing away the deeper grit that water had not the strength to clean away. Korra started to feel cleaner already, and with Asami's hands on her skin, she felt twenty times better than if she had washed up alone.

Korra took the bottle off the window's ledge and poured a nice amount onto her hand this time. She smacked her hands together and rubbed, wiggling her eyebrows at Asami who giggled despite herself.

"You're such a goof," she gently pushed Korra's shoulder.

The Avatar grinned and heated up her hands with a bit of that firebending magic, and began her own flavor of a massage. She ran them over Asami's pale arms and shoulders, leaving behind wonderful touches of heat. Korra heard Asami sigh and a feeling of utmost fulfillment washed over her. She was glad that she had the same effect on her that Asami had on Korra. It sent a thrill right down to her toes.

Korra's heated hands warmed Asami's arms, her shoulders, up her neck, and into her thick dark hair. Korra pulled the taller girl towards her and kissed her hungrily, aggressively. Asami touched her cheek with soapy fingers, kissing her back. Her tongue pushed the Avatar's lips apart and she greeted her tongue.

They kissed each other for a few minutes, exploring each other's mouth with tongue. Asami skimmed her fingers across Korra's cheeks, down her neck, over her collarbone, and towards her breasts.

She took them in her hands and squeezed them, deepening the kiss.

Korra gasped into Asami's mouth, and when she started to roll her nipples between her fingers the Avatar squeezed her hair.

What an amazing sensation! It felt ten times better when someone else did it; especially when that someone else was Asami.

Korra leaned forward and found Asami's mouth again. Her tongue slipped into Asami's mouth and found her tongue.

As they kissed again, Asami massaging and squeezing her breasts, Korra removed her hands from her dark hair to move them down her tattooed back to grasp her plump ass. She pulled her against her and ground her hips into hers.

She groaned and dragged her hands up to Korra's jaw, brushing over it to hold the back of her neck, pulling her closer and kissing her hungrily; and unexpectedly and with her body, Asami pushed Korra up against the wall.

Caught by surprise the avatar yipped as a pleasure burned in her belly that had nothing to do with firebending swooped and intensified. Asami's hand on her face was gentle while her hips had been aggressive and dominating.

Holding Korra's face, Asami used her knee to spread Korra's legs apart. Her eyes widened and the other girl smirked and stepped away from her.

Her enchanting green eyes were full of nefarious ideas, Asami picked up the bottle and poured more soap into her hands and massaged it into Korra's hair, kissing her lips, her cheeks, and her nose before the lavender smelling soap ran down her face like tiny sudsy rivers.

How dare she tease her! Fine! Two can play at that game, thought Korra.

She brought her hands up to massage Asami's breasts. Her mouth went slack but her hands did not; they continued to work their way through Korra's thick mane, working her nails into her scalp.

She tilted Korra's head back and brushed her lips over her jaw to the underside of her neck where her pulse was. Her tongue teased over the beat, sucking the flesh into her mouth, knowing full well that she was giving Korra a hickey, a physical sign that the Avatar was hers. All hers and no one else's.

Meanwhile, the Avatar's hands massaged and squeezed Asami's full breasts. She flicked and teased her nipples until they were standing erect and pert. She growled against Korra's neck and tightened her hold on her hair. The action made Korra shudder and she became increasingly wet.

Letting go of her breasts, Korra's fingers made a ticklish trail down over Asami's ribcage, leaving behind goose bumps.

Her fingertips diverted their route to her stomach and down to brush lightly over Asami's sex. She dragged her finger tantalizingly over the slick skin. Gasping Asami bit down on Korra's neck, hard enough to leave a visible mark.

Korra smirked and worked her finger over her girlfriend's clit, knowing exactly what she liked.

She rubbed, circled, and played with the little button that held a million nerve-endings just ready for the plucking. Korra enjoyed the way Asami gasped and bucked against her.

Korra stuck her tongue out in concentration. Her determination and need to succeed pushing her to bring Asami closer to the brink of loud exclamation. Her gasps and moans pushed her on, all of her focus going into the way she moved and rubbed her fingers over her girlfriend's clit, teasing the plump flesh.

"You are so cute," Asami whispered breathlessly and caressed her face.

Korra paused and asked in a soft voice, "Why?"

"Don't stop," Asami chuckled and kissed the befuddled look off of the Avatar's face.

Korra's fingers worked again, rubbing and circling that precious little bud of pleasure. Asami hitched a breath and moved her hips in time to Korra's rubbing.

Biting her tongue again, Korra slipped a finger inside of her. Korra enjoyed the way her finger was caressed by her slick, wet walls. Wet because Korra made her so. Asami's fingers dug into her shoulders and she found she vastly enjoyed the small amount of pain. Her short nails pressed into Korra's flesh and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Asami's neck, leaving behind tiny trails of kisses as she fucked her ever so gently.

Korra's mind, her attention, they were all focused on Asami and her pleasure. The way her hips moved, the small moans and whispers of 'please' and 'yes'. It drove Korra wild. It gave her chills. Her kisses turned into bites, small, fast nips that left behind red marks. Asami moaned, her breath labored and hot; Korra dragged her lips away to meet her girlfriend's. They kissed each other, Korra's mind focused on two things at once; Asami's mouth, lips, and the flesh between her legs.

Asami's tongue fought and squirmed around Korra's. If there was anything, it was how good she kissed, it was like the girl was fucking her mouth. Her tongue had a mind of its own. As Korra's fingers moved and massaged the inside of her walls, her other hand rubbed and circled her clit. Pressing down on it, tapping it, applying pressure and heat, Asami moaned into Korra's mouth and ground her hips against her impatiently.

"Please," she heard her whisper linger on her lips, their mouths still connected, "please..."

Korra grinned smugly, decreasing and increasing her speed just for the sake of teasing her extremely hot girlfriend. Asami snatched Korra's wrist in her elegant fingers suddenly. Her cocky expression melted into questioning bewilderment. She raised her blue eyes to look at Asami's smirking face, her eyes alight with devilish mischief, her skin flushed with pleasure.

"What?" Perhaps she did not like it...? Perhaps...oh... Asami had pulled Korra's hand up to her mouth and kissed each of her fingers, and then slipped them into her mouth. She sucked herself off of her fingers. Korra's mouth fell open, shocked and turned on.

Her mouth was wet and hot as licked and sucked her finger. She cleaned herself off of Korra's fingers and gently spun Korra around so that she now faced the wall. Korra grunted her approval, her breasts pressed into the chilly and wet tile. It was a satisfying discomfort.

She noticed how much she enjoyed pain. It scared her and filled her with enormous thrill.

Asami leaned in and kissed the back of her neck and Korra's power-packed shoulders.

Korra shuddered and leaned her face into the wall. Asami's fingers ghosted over the muscles in her back, tracing over the lines and edges, over the grooves and indents. She admired the things Avatar-training had bestowed on her. Korra's fingers moved to her own clit and ran her finger over it gently.

Asami's attentions were infuriatingly slow to Korra. Her fingers made her shiver and tiny goose bumps appeared in their wake. Her fingers continued down Korra's back, running them up and down the small of her back, one of the avatar's many sensitive areas, knowing all of her secrets. She enjoyed the softness of Korra's beautiful dark skin.

"Please," Korra spoke to the wall. She was not sure if she could take the pressure in her belly, or the pressure in her clit.

"Please what?" Asami whispered faintly as she traced her fingers over the muscles in Korra's back.

_My, my how the tables have turned_, the brilliant engineer thought.

She knew exactly what she was asking for, but wanted to hear it come from her lips. She wanted her to beg a little. Oh, how she enjoyed watching her squirm and sigh.

The tall girl admired what Avatar training had done for the slightly shorter girl. Her back had grooves and formations of well-developed muscles that Asami loved. She traced over every corner, every nook, and every cranny; enjoying the way Korra sighed and gasped her approval.

Her hand rubbed at her clit furiously now. She needed release and she needed it now."You're killing me, Asami!" The words burst aggressively and impatiently from her lips.

Asami's attentions were so aggravatingly slow, so drawn out that she couldn't help her frustration. It was a known fact that Korra was not the most patient of Avatars.

"I suppose I am, but you're not asking nicely..." Asami retorted with a dominance that turned Korra on.

She broke out in goose bumps and ground her hips into her own hand. She looked and felt pathetic, but she didn't care. She liked when Asami treated her this way. She liked when she was aggressive and domineering.

"Oh spirits please..." Korra begged and bowed her head as she kept rubbing herself, circling her finger around the nub.

Asami smirked and grabbed Korra's muscular ass. Her carefully cut and groomed nails sunk into her flesh. Unable to take it, Korra tried to turn around, but Asami stopped her with her lips. She kept Korra in that odd and awkward half-turned position.

"Wait," Asami said, squeezed her ass and kissed her on the lips. "Wait." She repeated again. "I promise you, Korra." She let go of her juicy ass and gave her yet another kiss.

Korra nodded wordlessly and faced the wall once again, and bowed her head as if in mediation. She had stopped rubbing herself, though the ache in her belly was getting too much. She was so wet down there, painstakingly wet, but Asami had said to wait and wait she would.

She heard Asami's knees crack as she descended down to be face to ass with Korra's behind.

"Spirits..." The Avatar had stated again having no idea what Asami had in mind and a thrill shot through her.

_This was all so wonderfully erotic_, they both thought at the same time, but did not say aloud.

Asami kissed each hip, sticking her tongue out to taste her skin. Beneath the clean taste of water she found Korra's natural taste. Lovely; like the crisp winter air of the Water Tribe. She sucked the skin until there was a red blemish left behind. She kissed her handiwork, marveling at the red and purple mark. Loving the way Korra shuddered and breathed, loving the way she left her mark, loving that she was hers, loving Korra for simply being who she was. Her lips kissed a course to her hard muscular ass. If Asami wasn't careful enough she might chip a tooth on it.

But Asami didn't let Korra's strong ass stop her from biting into the strong flesh like it was her last meal. Korra hitched her breath in astounding glee. She felt Asami's teeth bite down harder, and there was no telling that there would be a bruise there come the morning.

_Branded. _

_Exhilarated. _

She needed release. She needed to fuck them both into oblivion and bring them both intense pleasure.

Korra growled as every inch of her was tingling with madness. Her stomach tightened and her vagina was wet and dripping. She simply couldn't take it anymore. She whirled around and glanced down at Asami, her blue eyes pleading.

Smirking and loving every minute of this, Asami leaned forward and still teasing, kissed Korra's stomach, just beneath her belly button. Korra threw her head back and pushed her hips forward.

"Asami! Please!"

"My, my, you're getting aggressive," Asami whispered against the skin over her thatch of hair. She could smell Korra's lust, her wetness.

"Oh spirits, please..." Korra whimpered, so unlike her usual belligerent and quick to the punch self.

The engineer chuckled and moved in. She flicked her tongue over Korra's plump flesh.

Startled with the surge of pleasure the Avatar nearly slipped and fell on her ass, but she saved herself by bracing herself against the wall.

Very slowly Asami took one of Korra's muscular legs and helped her guide it over her shoulder.

Now that she was spread nicely, her clit and pussy were a lovely sight to see. So ready and swollen with need. Asami licked her lips and dove in for a second, more thorough time. She teased her clit with her tongue, at first she flicked it, licked it. Tasting it, sampling it, before she dove in.

Asami's tongue slipped inside her and instead of giving baby licks, she ate her like this was her last meal. She fucked her cunt like she had fucked her mouth. She felt her walls tighten and knew Korra wasn't far from orgasm.

Korra didn't know what was up and what was down. Pleasure like she had never experienced surged through her. She fisted her hands and panted. She felt she could find Raava again. She felt lifted and far, far away from her body. She was relaxed but there was a fire burning within her, one that raged and powered the sun. It burned, more and more, and she cried out. So close, she was so close. Oh fuck was she close.

"I thought I lost you for a second there," Asami's voice tickled her, her breath hot and erotic against her throbbing pussy.

"Funny, real funny," Korra grunted and gripped Asami's thick hair in her fists. "Don't stop."

The engineer quirked her eyebrows and chuckled at her girlfriend.

"You're such a dork, Korra," She whispered and resumed.

Korra pushed herself against Asami's lips. She growled against her and moved the hand that had been holding her ass to insert a finger or two inside of Korra. As her mouth, tongue, and fingers worked together, eating and exploring and manipulating her as if she would never have the chance to do so again. She made damn well sure that she left no part of Korra undiscovered or unexplored.

_There's...there's no way...there's no way she could hold oh...spirits,_ Korra thought, or tried to.

Asami ate her like there was no tomorrow, like today was their last day on Earth. She ate her like she would eat a meal after going hungry for a week. She fucked her pussy the way she had fucked her mouth; aggressively, relentlessly, but coated in sugary feelings of love. She used her teeth, her lips, and her tongue. She used her fingers to reach the spots that her tongue could not. Her nose was pressed into her and Korra was at the point of completely losing all feeling in her legs. She held Korra's leg that was thrown over her shoulder, making sure that she wouldn't topple over.

Korra's entire body lit up; her every pore opened; her every hair was alive and stood up with attention. She knew the meaning of life. She saw the spirit world in ways she had never seen it before. In that moment she knew every answer to every question. Her mind was open and ready for the soaking. Her toes curled in anticipation of an orgasm. She bucked and shuddered against her mouth. Asami did not stop, instead she ate, she licked, she used her free hand to rub at Korra's clit.

"A-A-A-s-sa-OH FUCK!" Korra screamed and pulled so hard on Asami's hair that she saw her fight against her to keep her mouth on her, lapping away her bursting orgasm, making sure none of her juices were wasted.

Hearing her name gasped like that Asami used her tongue like she had never used it before. Korra _never_ felt pleasure like _this _before. She felt herself build up and up and once it got to the point of too much; once Asami's plunging tongue, soft lips, and nimble fingers became too much she screamed again, orgasming for the second time that night, right after the other. She hadn't had any time to recover. She screamed her name as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her, her hips ground against her mouth that Asami was sure to suffocate.

Asami lapped and licked the rest of her wetness up, not missing a single, precious drop. Korra tasted as good as she smelled. She was sweet and her taste unique. But in no way was it bad, it was damn fucking _good. _

Thorough, the taller girl got up, licking her lips, and was wracked with shock when Korra picked her up, having regained herself with a newfound determination. Muscles rippling and taut underneath her dark skin, water making it even darker; she pulled Asami's pussy up to her lips.

With excitement pumping through her, Asami wrapped her strong thighs around Korra's neck. Hard enough that there was a small level of pain for the Avatar.

Holding her girlfriend up with just her own strength, she plunged her tongue inside of aching sex. Asami moaned and arched her back, far enough to take them both down, but Korra placed a hand on her back and steadied her and kept her upright.

Korra's tongue was just as skillful, though perhaps a bit hesitant. Her determination to make her girlfriend orgasm just as much as she did. She wanted to make her feel just as good as she had felt.

Her tongue moved around Asami's succulent pussy, wet and juicy, just the way Korra liked her. She licked and teased over the girl's lips. Her tongue swirled and worked her. She ate her with vigor. Her mouth worked together to bring Asami closer and closer to the edge. Using everything and more to dive in and eat.

Eating out was probably one of Korra's favorite things to do, she thought as she kept out it, using her free hand to rub Asami's clit.

As Korra ate her out, her hesitation diminished and was replaced with the confident Avatar that Asami knew so _very _well. Her moans and gasps were only fuel to the fire. Her tongue was a whirlwind, her lips and mouth moving in rhythm with everything else.

Unable to control herself, the roles utterly reversed this time, Asami was completely at Korra's mercy. She ate her pussy so well for she had learned and devised from the best. Her orgasm built and Asami leaned so far back she pushed herself against Korra's mouth.

She left no room for Asami to catch her breath. This was repayment for before.

"Korra, Korra, OH SPIRITS!" She screamed for all to hear, uncaring of just how loud she was.

"Fuck, fuck, oh spirits fuck!"

Korra moved her mouth away from her pussy and sucked on her clit, using her teeth as gently as she could.

It was too much for her to handle, and bucking her hips, she shrieked her orgasm. She used her hands to keep her up against the wall, her body working and moving of its own accord.

Her body shuddered and bucked against Korra while she began to clean away Asami's sweet release. She lapped at her juices just as Asami had done, making sure not to waste one valuable drop.

Her hips bucked again and this time Korra did lose her footing.

They went down, curtain and all, out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor. They fell awkwardly, legs and arms twisted together.

Asami laughed breathlessly and moved away, pushing the shower curtain off of them. Korra, aching with satisfaction, exhaustion, and pain, helped detangle them as well.

Once everything was out of the way, Korra leaned back on the most comfortable bit of floor and held out her arms and Asami settled there.

"I love you, Korra." She had whispered softly and kissed her lips.

Asami laid on top of Korra's chest and yawned sleepily, too tired to care that they were dripping wet and on the bathroom floor.

Korra nodded, her eyes fluttered as she too, was far too tired to fight sleep any longer.

"Yeah," the Avatar murmured, "I love you too." Korra squeezed Asami and nuzzled her before sleep came to claim them both, all of their responsibilities put on standby.


End file.
